Son un millón de pequeños cortes de papel
by stupid nephilim
Summary: "Vi a mama hablando con una amiga sobre sus nietos y en cuanto entré en la sala, se callaron. Irina Cartwright me dijo que era una pena que nadie fuera a heredar mis ojos azules..." Magnus recordaba esas palabras, pero ¿y si en realidad Maryse si fuera a tener nietos de parte de Alec? ¿y si alguien en realidad pudiera heredar sus hermosos ojos azules?
1. Chapter 1

Uh..hace meses que no escribia un fanfiction…no soy muy buena escribiéndolos xd se ven mejor en mi mente...

Bueno este es un fic malec, contiene mpreg y si no te gusta el slash favor de buscar otro fic ;3

Intentaré dar un buen resumen, puede contener spoilers leer bajo su propio riesgo ¿si? C: Ah y hagan de cuenta que Alec y Magnus no rompieron…la historia cambia un poco, supongo que a esto se le llama AU ¿no? xD

"_**Vi a mama hablando con una amiga sobre sus nietos y en cuanto entré en la sala, se callaron. Irina Cartwright me dijo que era una pena que nadie fuera a heredar mis ojos azules..." Magnus recordaba esas palabras, pero ¿y si en realidad Maryse si fuera a tener nietos de parte de Alec? ¿y si alguien en realidad pudiera heredar sus hermosos ojos azules?**_

Ah el invierno, una de las estaciones favoritas del gran brujo de Brooklin ¿y saben por qué? Porque era en las épocas donde podía estar horas abrazando a su amado Alexander para mantenerse calientes sin que el protestara.

Hey Magnus- murmuró Alec un poco somnoliento

¿Qué pasa?- contestó Magnus mirándolo

Si yo fuera mujer ¿tendrías hijos conmigo?

¿e-eh? ¿es sobre aquella platica, verdad…? Bueno, por más que me gustaría tendría todos los que quisieras pero lamentablemente los brujos somos estériles

Oh ya veo…

Alec no dijo nada mas, pero Magnus se quedo pensando…el es un brujo ¿no? Los brujos pueden hacer infinidades de cosas, el podría intentar hacer algo para que él y Alec tuvieran hijos…el chiste era como. En el libro gris no venían cosas de "como embarazar a tu novio", tendría que buscar otra forma…

**Ugh, un capitulo demasiadoooooooo corto, es como una introducción :3 decidme que opinan, dejen sus reviews porfaaa ;v; y los amaré por siempre 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay aquí el segundo capítulo :D por cierto las cursivas son el pensamiento de Clary…ya verán donde D:, este capítulo lo hice mas largo, creo que me inspire xD espero y les guste**_

_**Ah y Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece bla bla si me perteneciera habría una escena especial sin censura donde Magnus y Alec…uh ustedes saben 1313 xD **_

Alec dormía profundamente, seguía teniendo en mente la idea de buscar una forma de tener un hijo, tal vez en la casa de Ragnor había un libro o algo, pero su casa estaba en Idris...tendría que crear un portal hacía allá, buscar en su casa...ah le tomaría más o menos dos horas. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en el buró, marcaban las 4:50, regresaría casi a las 7 o mucho antes, Alec solía despertarse a las 8, así que no se daría cuenta, se levantó de la cama intentando no despertar a Alec, pero su intento fue en vano

"¿Magnus?" El brujo volteo y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de su cazador de sombras mirándolo

"¿Qué haces despierto?" Dijo aun somnoliento

"Garbancito tengo que salir, volveré en dos horas más o menos" le dio un beso en la frente y a pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto pudo suponer que el pelinegro se había sonrojado "ve a dormir ¿si? No tardaré tanto"

"Uh-huh" susurró y se volvió a acostar Magnus salió del cuarto y se dirigió a hacer un portal. Tardo unos 15 minutos en preparar todo y se dirigió a Idris *************************************

Lo único que había cambiado en la casa de Ragnor fue que había mas polvo y el olor a demonio había desaparecido. Magnus ignoró eso y se puso a buscar algo útil entre todos los libros.

Debería haber algo ¿no? -pensó- siguió buscando, no encontraba algo útil, una hora buscando y nada, siguió buscando, ya se estaba dando por vencido, busco debajo del sillón en las recamaras, cajas, hasta que debajo de un viejo librero color chocolate encontró un libro ya gastado por el tiempo, sus hojas eran delgadas y amarillas, lo abrió, también estaba todo polvoso, algo le decía que era el libro indicado. Busco entre las amarillentas páginas "hijos de un hijo de la noche y un licántropo..." Murmuraba mientras leía los títulos "hijos de mundanos y submundo...ugh ¿se puede?...hijos de nefilims e hijos de la noche" siguió buscando, tal vez no era posible que un brujo embarazara a un nefilim...y menos si era un hombre, pero no se daría por vencido, siguió hojeando el libro, hasta que..."Hijos de brujos y nefilims"

Inmediatamente se puso a leer.

Alec despertó más temprano de lo regular, hacía mucho frío y no quería levantarse, se enredo en las cobijas deseando que Magnus estuviera ahí. Aburrido y con frío prendió la televisión mundana que solo la prendían para ver una que otra película mundana, no había nada bueno, más que caricaturas, de las que Max solía ver, trataba sobre un tipo raro que lloraba mucho y se convertía en unas cosas llamadas titanes, había una chica que parecía tener una atracción a la comida, un enano con mal genio y una adicción a la limpieza...era verdaderamente raro ese... ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Anime?, pero mientras que Magnus llegaba se puso a verlo para no morir de aburrimiento. Pasaron casi 4 horas ¡se suponía que su novio llegaría hace com horas! Alec siguió viendo el anime ese de los titanes...tenía que admitir que era realmente entretenido, ahora sabía porque Max amaba ver esas cosas.

"¿Alec?" Inmediatamente volteo reconociendo la voz del brujo "¿tu viendo televisión mundana?"

"Uh...estaba aburrido ¡se suponía que llegarías hace unas 3 horas!" Dijo un poco enfadado

"Ya estoy aquí ¿qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?" Dijo Magnus sentándose a lado de Alec en la cama

"Viendo este anime raro" contestó recargándose a lado del brujo

"No sabía que te gustara el anime"

"Ni yo, pero es realmente entretenido este, hay un tipo enano malgenio amante de la limpieza que me recordó a ti"

"¿Tipo raro enano malgenio amante de la limpieza? ouch Alec, yo no soy un enano malgenio ni amante de la limpieza"

"Pero si eres raro" contesto y se acurruco en el cuello del brujo respirando la esencia de este

"¿No hay acaso un tipo tímido, pelinegro, y de mal humor?"

"Esta ese novio de Reiner...Berthold creo que se llama"

"Garbanzito sinceramente no se dé que rayos me hablas, creo que te prohibiré ver televisión mundana" Alec soltó una risita y abrazo mas al brujo

"Te extrañe" dijo

"Igual yo" contestó Magnus y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Alec respondió al beso y abrazo el cuello del brujo, y este puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del ojiazul acercando sus cuerpos.

Eran ya las 5 de la tarde y Alec y Magnus se dirigían a la casa de Luke, el brujo dijo que necesitaba hablar con Jocelyn e Isabelle, no dijo para qué, pero le animaba la idea de ver a su hermana. Seguía haciendo frío, a pesar de la bufanda azul que combinaban con sus ojos...y guantes y su pesada chaqueta negra, seguía sintiendo el frio, Magnus tomo su mano, el no tenía guantes así que era buena idea tomar la mano de Alec para calentarse. Este tenía mejillas y nariz rojas por el frío, podría ser también que fuera a causa de que le tomo la mano, los dos caminaban en un silencio cómodo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, donde Simon se encontraba sentado en las escaleras a su lado se encontraba Jace con el DS del vampiro, y Clary con una taza humeante de café.

"¡Alec, Magnus!" Los recibió Clary "mamá dijo que querías hablar con ella, se encuentra en la sala con Luke e Izzy está dormida" dijo dirigiéndose a Magnus "Gracias pequeña" contesto Magnus y entro a la casa dejando a Alec afuera con Clary, Simon y Jace; los cuatro sin saber que decir

"Y uh... ¿Cómo te trata el brujo?" Dijo Jace cerrando el DS

"Bien supongo" contesto

"¿No te ha hecho nada? ¿No te duele la espalda o algo? ¿Puedes caminar bien? ¿Enserio no te duele cuanto tu y el...?-"

"¡Jace!" Interrumpió Clary

"Solo quiero saber cómo esta mi parabatai"

"Pues aquí lo vez, sigue entero" dijo Simon, que no había dicho nada hasta ahorita "Uhm...¿Quieres cafe Alec?" Dijo Clary rompiendo el incomodo silencio

"por favor" respondio el ojiazul Y Clary se metió a la casa, al parecer Magnus, Luke, Izzy y su mamá tenían una conversación en la cocina, la curiosidad le gano y se puso a lado de la puerta a escuchar

"...¿Pero no es arriesgado?" Al parecer era Izzy la que hablaba

"No creo, no decía nada..." Dijo Magnus

"¿Y no está prohibido por la Clave?" Era la voz de Jocelyn

"No creo que este prohibido tener un hijo con un brujo" era Luke

"Pensé que los brujos eran estériles" dijo Izzy

"Para eso es el hechi-" dijo Magnus

"Magnus, se que sonará grosero...pero ¿por qué quieres tener uno?" Interrumpió Jocelyn

_¿Magnus? ¿Tener un hijo? ¿¡Con quien?!_ Pensó Clary

Hubo un silencio y después Izzy hablo "Estoy de acuerdo en que mi hermano tenga un pequeño, con tal de que no lo lastimes"

"Nunca haría eso" contesto el brujo

"Suena arriesgado, pero te ayudaré en lo que necesites cuando tengan el bebé" dijo Jocelyn

_¿Pero qué...-? ¿De qué rayos hablaban?_

"Igual yo" contesto Luke

"Bien, ahora...tendré que hablarlo con Alec ¿Izzy crees que quiera?" pregunto el brujo un poco nervioso

"Estoy segura que si"

Escuchó pasos e inmediatamente Clary se escondió y vio a Luke, Izzy y su mamá salir, se dirigió a la puerta entrante y antes de salir de la casa se acordó del café de Alec y fue a la cocina donde estaba Magnus aun

"¿Que tanto escuchaste?" Al oír la voz del submundo se le helo la sangre

"¿E-escuchar qué?"dijo nerviosa

"No hay necesidad de mentir, no me enojaré"

"Uhmm" tenía que decirlo, la duda la mataba "...¿Tendrás un hijo con Alec?"

"…Es lo que quiero..."

"¿acaso es posible?" Dijo Clary siguiendo sin entender todo eso

"Si supongo, quiero que...quiero que alguien herede esos hermosos ojos azules, o su cabello azabache..."

"Izzy me platico lo que de aquella vez ¿es por eso que quieres tener un hijo?" "No...Bueno si, solo...solo quiero tener una familia" susurró "y por favor no le digas a Alec aun"

"Okay" Clary preparo el cafe y salió en silencio, ahora Alec era el que jugaba con el DS de su mejor amigo, mientras Jace le gritaba cosas como "¡es para el otro lado! ¡Pícale A!" Y Simon soltaba una que otra risita

"Tardaste mucho" dijo Simon

"Estaba preparando el cafe" contesto

"No sabía que preparar uno te llevara mas de media hora" dijo Jace

Clary le entrego el café a Alec y este lo tomo en pequeños sorbos

"¿y Magnus?"

Inmediatamente Clary se acordó de toda la conversación... ¿Cómo seria el hijo de Alec y Magnus? ¿Tendría los ojos de Alec? ¿Se pareceria a él? "Tierra llamando a Clarissa, Alec te hizo una pregunta" dijo Jace

"¡Ah! Si, está adentro en la cocina" "Bien" se paro y le entrego el DS a Simon "esa cosa mundana es entretenida" dijo y se metió.

_**Yyyyyyyyy hasta allí :3 ¿Qué les pareció? ;v; asdfgfd no le presten mucha atención a lo de que Alec estaba viendo Shingeki no Kyojin x'D estaba medio "drogada" cuando escribí esa parte lol, por cierto Reiner y Berthold no son novios cofcofojálacofcof oh! Y y quería decirles…uhm hago RP de Alec /o/ ¿a alguien le gustaría rolear conmigo por fb o tumblr? xD necesito un Magnus (?) ;-; o también les quiero comentar que el libro que encontró Magnus dice como un brujo puede embarazar a un nefilim, y hasta el siguiente capítulo les diré exactamente que dice ese libro :3 **_

_**Reviews? C:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay hora de actualizar /o/ perdón por la tardanza, esta semana me la pase viendo un anime llamado Free **_(◡‿◡✿) _**¿alguien lo ha visto?xD si es así¿Quién mas piensa que Haruka se parece a Alec? ;_; díganme que no soy la única porfavor asdfg Haruka x Makoto se volvió mi nueva OTP ;3; ok no bueno estará corto este capítulo o3o pero juro por el ángel que mañana al regresar de la escuela actualizo y pongo uno más largo D:**_

_**Bueno basta de escritura para hacer espacio xD lol **_

_**Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Cassie uwu**_

Al entrar Alec fue recibido con una Izzy emocionada lanzándose a sus brazos

"¡Alec!" grito Izzy

"m-me ahorcas" contestó Alec

"¿esa es la forma de recibir a tu hermana? ¡Después de tantos días sin vernos!" contesto indignada

"¿y Magnus?" dijo ignorando la pregunta de Izzy

"en la cocina"

Se dirigió a la cocina y vio que Magnus estaba leyendo un viejo libro

"¿Qué lees?" Pregunto, el brujo volteo sorprendido e inmediatamente cerró el libro

"cosas de brujos" contesto con una sonrisa

"déjame ver" dijo Alec intentando quitarle el libro mientras Magnus alzaba el brazo para que no pudiera quitárselo

"no"

"por favor" Alec intento poner su carita mas tierna que tenía, sabiendo que así el brujo dejaría que viese el libro

"Alec, por favor no me hagas esto" dijo el brujo sabiendo que estaba cayendo en la trampa del ojiazul

"por favooooor~, solo quiero ver" y volvió a poner su cara tierna

Tarde o temprano tenía que decirle sobre el hechizo que los volvería a los dos padres…pero ese no era el momento

Magnus se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en la boca, atontando un poco al nephilim

"te lo mostraré llegando, lo prometo"

Y Alec sonrió como respuesta.

_**Tengo sueño, y hambre ;3; bueno, eso es todo xd mañana publico otro enserio ;w; **_

_**Por cierto gracias a todas por sus reviews :3 se los agradezco mucho**_

_** -me**__** me diste una idea, creo que si les daré gemelos, pero eso sería en uno capítulos mas xD ¡tended paciencia! (?**_

_**Y y y reviews? :33**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, no crean que olvide el fic, es que he andado ocupada con tarea mundana/muggle de mate ;vv; lo único bueno de esa tarea es que salí mal y me pusieron un tutor bien lindo y adorable y tímido de mi salón y asdfghtgfrd. Okay ya al grano xD**_

_**/o/ **_

Después de estar unas cuantas horas en la casa de Luke por fin habían llegado a la mansión de Magnus, llegaron y se metieron a la cama, eran como eso de las 11 al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía sueño, andaban ansiosos; Alec por saber que le diría Magnus sobre el libro que leía y escondía esa tarde, y Magnus por saber si decirle o no sobre el hechizo.

Había mucho silencio en la habitación, uno que otro ronroneo de Presidente Miau se escuchaba en la habitación, el minino estaba encima del pecho del brujo, y este lo acariciaba "prrr~" hacía cuando Magnus tocaba el cuello del gato, Alec volteo a ver a su novio, se veía perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Magnus?" susurro Alec

Al ver que no respondió se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo haciendo que Presidente Miau corriera indignado.

"¿Pasa algo amor?" dijo Magnus

"Ah nada, solo que mi novio ha estado ausente todo este día ¿por qué?"

"No es algo fácil de decirte, bueno si…bueno no…"

Magnus volteó a ver al Cazador de Sombras a los ojos, tenía que decirle pero no tenía el valor aun

"d-deja de mirarme tanto" dijo Alec sonrojándose y escondiéndose en el cuello del brujo

"lo siento solo te admiraba" contesto entre risas y sintió que el ojiazul se sonrojaba mas "vamos cariño, no te escondas en mi maravilloso ser" Alec soltó una risita, Magnus lo abrazó y se volteó haciendo que quedara debajo de él, los dos se miraron a los ojos

"ahora tu eres el que me mira mucho" se burlo Magnus y le planto un beso en la boca

Alec correspondió haciendo que Magnus gimiera, el beso se convirtió de uno cariñoso a uno apasionado y medio agresivo, el brujo mordía el labio del cazador de sombras e invadía su boca con su lengua, Alec gimió no se iba a dejar, quería ser el dominante así que tomo a Magnus de los hombros y dio una vuelta, ahora él estaba encima de este, empezó a besar y morder su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas

"A-Alec" gimió Magnus "espera"

Alec volteo a verlo, pensando que lo había lastimado o algo y cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle Magnus lo tomo por los hombros y lo volteo, y de nuevo estaba abajo

"¡e-eso es trampa" dijo Alec mientras Magnus besaba su pecho

"no para mi" contesto riéndose y volvió a besarlo en la boca, Alec rodeo su cuello y Magnus su cintura, era como si quisiesen hacerse uno, el beso se volvió más apasionado, Alec empezó a sentir una incomodidad "ahí", Magnus lo noto y puso su pierna entre la entrepierna de Alec haciendo fricción haciendo que el cazador de sombras gimiera de placer y se viniera, no habían llegado tan lejos desde que regresaron de su viaje

"M-Magnus" gimió Alec que estaba todo sonrojado y con saliva resbalándole de la boca

"te amo" le susurró al oído

"igual yo" respondió y se paro

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Quiero ir a ducharme, estoy sucio por tu culpa" contesto todo sonrojado y se dirigió al baño

"¡pero admite que te gusto!" le grito antes de que se metiera al baño

Al salir de la ducha se encontró con un Magnus durmiente, este tenía el mismo libro de la tarde abrazado contra su pecho y le recordó a aquellos días en el Instituto cuando se quedaba dormido a las 4 de la mañana con su libro y su piedra de luz en la mano; se acercó y le quito el libro, por más que la curiosidad lo mataba lo dejo en el buró ,se metió a la cama y se acurruco junto al brujo, este inconscientemente lo abrazo como si no quisiese dejarlo ir, Alec sonrió y cerró los ojos y soñó algo no tan agradable.

Estaba en la biblioteca del Instituto estaba Izzy con algo en brazos y lado de ella estaba Maryse, no había tanta luz así que sus rostros no se veían bien

"tiene los ojos de él ¿a que si Alec?" le pregunto

Alec se desconcertó ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

"hablo del bebé, tontito" contesto como si leyera su mente

"¿bebé? ¿Cuál bebé?" pregunto mas desconcertado que nunca

"mi hijo, tu sobrino" contesto Izzy, se paro y se acerco con Alec, este se fijo en el rostro de su hermana, parecía unos 5 años más grande que la Izzy que acababa de ver esa tarde

Alec volteo a ver el pequeño bulto que Izzy cargaba, era tan pequeña esa cosita, el bebe tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía sus puñitos en el pecho, dormía profundamente.

"¿no es adorable?" dijo Maryse a lo lejos "lástima que tu no puedas tener hijos, Alexander"

Alec bajo la mirada, le dolió oír eso

"eso te pasa por irte con ese brujo" susurró Izzy

"pero soy feliz así con el…" contesto Alec

"no, no lo eres" dijo Maryse acercándose a Alec y colocándole una mano sobre su hombro "¿Por qué no nos haces felices consiguiéndote una linda mujer?"

"Maryse…no" contesto Alec, le dolía cada palabra que su madre decía

La escena cambio, ahora estaba en el parque tomado de las manos con Magnus, estaban caminando, y veía que gente empezaban a señalarlo__y se reían.

Oía los murmullos de estas personas.

"Mira esta con un hombre"

"es gay"

"esta confundido, solo es eso"

Alec volteo a ver a Magnus pero ya no estaba

"¡Magnus!" grito mientras la gente lo rodeaba

Y despertó.

"¡Alec!" susurro Magnus "tranquilo fue solo una pesadilla"

Alec temblaba y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, abrazaba a Magnus con fuerza

"dije que ya había superado aquel día, cuando en realidad lo sigo recordando" susurro "todo esto son como un millón de pequeños cortes de papel"

"shhh Alec, fue solo una pesadilla"

"pero- todo eso…Magnus no sabes lo que se siente, andas por el mundo como si nada te importara"

"yo no le tomo tanta importancia a las cosas, tu si" le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo

"volvamos a dormir"

_**Listo :3 por cierto ¿alguien ya vio ciudad de Hueso? Asfgr yo la ame con todo mi ser 3333 **_

_**Ahhh bueno, no les prometo nada pero tal vez en el próximo capítulo Magnus le cuente a Alec sobre el hechizo…y no sé ¿creen que ya sea hora de que me ayuden a elegir nombres y géneros de los dos bebes que tendrán?(Así esssss 2 baybeehs o3o) díganme si quieren que sean gemelos o cuates :3 asdfgt tal vez esta semana no actualice :C tengo mucha tarea y proyectos y cosas gays.**_

_**Bueno ya se acaba Agosto así que *inserte música de Green Day* Wake me up when the semester ends~**_


End file.
